This project builds on a currently funded study (MH48103, M. Swartz, PI) of the effectiveness of court-mandated outpatient treatment in a sample of 320 persons with severe mental disorder. The funded study, a randomized clinical trial of OPC, systematically excludes subjects with a documented history of assaultiveness. The proposed study will recruit 60 of these excluded subjects with a history of assaults, and will conduct equivalent baseline and follow-up assessments on this sample in order to provide a nonrandomized comparison group of outcomes for violent vs. nonviolent mentally ill individuals who receive outpatient commitment. Study 6 will also extend the follow-up period from 1 to 2 years on the entire OPC sample, both violent and non-violent subgroups, so that the longer term effects of OPC can be evaluated.